In a typical image or set of images, there are a variety of ways to identify certain objects and features by the human eye. It is more difficult to identify these same objects and features of an image in an automated fashion as there are multiple characteristics that need to be observed, identified, and tracked. By identifying an object, however, and all of the associated characteristics of that particular object, one can take a different object and replace the actual pixels that comprise all of the features and characters of the identified object with a different set of pixels that look like they belong in the original image such that they are indistinguishable by the human eye or other visual system. In each subsequent image in which the initial object is identified, the original object can be replaced with its modified features.